


Some Honor Among Thieves

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Damerey Daily, Damerey Endgame, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Misunderstandings, Not quite Reylo, Prompt Fill, Smuggler AU, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler Poe Dameron, Smuggler Rey, This could be an OT3 if you want it to be, Unfallen Ben Solo, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron has been smuggling goods with Ben Solo for years now. The addition of a third member to their crew a year and a half ago threw the balance off somewhat: when they picked up the scavenger, Rey, from the Niima Outpost on Jakku, Poe never would have expected falling in love with her.He also never would have expected how jealous he would get when it seemed like she'd chosen Ben over him.Not wanting to disturb their group dynamic even more, Poe turns to the pad of paper in their hotel room to confess his feelings to the galaxy, all the things he can't say to Rey.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Some Honor Among Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTES**  
>  As the tags suggest, there are Reylo elements to this, but it is Damerey endgame. If you wanted by the end of the fic, it could be easily a Ben/Rey/Poe pairing, or a Rey/Poe only pairing! Reylo and Damerey both kiss in this!
> 
> I know I don't usually write redeemed/unfallen Ben Solo, but this is an AU, so I hope you give it a chance (but I understand if you don't!)
> 
> Unfallen Ben Solo, so he's definitely part-Han, part-Anakin, part-Leia, All-Mess. 
> 
> Written for the DamereyDaily Prompt 4: "I write mostly on hotel paper/knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room" ("Hotel Paper," Michelle Branch)

_I’ve loved you every day I’ve known you._

_Don’t hate me. Please, don’t ever hate me. I don’t know if I can hide it anymore, though. Gods, I love you. You’re perfect. How could I not love you?_

_I hope you two are happy. You deserve happy. Even if it feels like rathtars are gnawing at my insides every time he touches you._

Poe doesn’t know how he got here, spilling his guts out to a hotel scratchpad, stylus gripped in his hand, but he’s here.

Here being Coruscant, in a swanky hotel they couldn’t have dreamed of affording last week before their successful mission running something important for a senator who wanted to keep things on the hush-hush. Poe wakes up before the rest of his crew and sees Rey sleeping, facing him, and that about does it.

She could have fallen asleep facing Ben, but she didn’t. Or, maybe she did, and rolled towards Poe in the night. Rey takes up the dead center of the massive bed with silk sheets, silk imported from one of the colonies with the big, fat, ridiculous worms that can only survive on diets of curdled blue milk or whatever, and neither Poe nor Ben would dare dethrone her of her place. She’s tiny but usually sleeps like a starfish, her long, thin limbs thrown out enough that her hand usually cups Ben’s face and her foot usually kicks Poe’s shin, or vice versa, but usually the former.

This morning, she sleeps on her side, her sweet face gentled by dreams Poe wishes he could see. But, glancing at the massive form of Ben Solo behind her, maybe he doesn’t wish that at all. He doesn’t know when they became a _they,_ but he’s had a horrible, gut-grinding feeling for months now; Ben’s eyes are always on Rey, have been since the beginning when they landed at Niima Outpost, looking to trade parts with someone who wasn’t the Hutts, and bumped into a scrawny, sand-coated scavenger who conned her way onto the Falcon:

When she emerged from the ‘fresher that day sixteen months ago, clean at last of the sand that coated her, her belly full of the piss-poor rations Poe still loathed to eat, eyes bright with excitement, both Ben and Poe had stopped their mild argument over which moon to hop to next to stare at her. Rey of Jakku had smiled sleepily at them, pressing her towel to her chest with a hand, and disappeared into her quarters. 

“Don’t,” Poe said tiredly to Ben, who stared at the closed door even after all four locks had been engaged.

“Don’t what?” Ben asked, low voice amused but also _interested,_ the way it was dangerous for the son of Han Solo and grandson of Anakin Skywalker to be interested.

“Just ... don’t, okay? She’s like, twenty.” Poe shook his head and went to the cock-pit, ignoring a weird feeling he had when he looked into her bright, hazel eyes back in Niima. 

“Hmm.” Ben had begrudgingly followed him, and Poe thought that would have been it.

But it’s been a year and a half, and sometime in the last two months, Rey stopped shoving at Ben when he pushes her hair out of her eye with a teasing smile; she’s stopped kicking at him when he plops down next to her on the cushions in the mess; she’s stopped rolling her eyes when he tugs on her braid or tapping her nose.

She hasn’t stopped glancing at Poe when those things happen though, too guileless and open to hide the flash of guilt in her eyes. 

_I know you know,_ Poe writes, each word cutting at him like a vibroblade, _I know you feel it somehow, how much I love you. And I’m sorry because I know you probably just want to be with him._

He saw them kiss, once. A month ago. Rey put her hands on Ben’s face in a marketplace on Pasaana and kissed him, just like that, and Poe felt like a Stormtrooper had hit him in the gut with an electrified truncheon. They were on the run, for gods’sakes, trying to get out and away from a gang of spice runners, and when he turned a corner, Rey was kissing Ben - her hands on _his_ face, his dopey face all twisted up with a smile he couldn’t hide, not even when Rey glanced around quickly at the end of it, grabbed his hand, and continued to sprint. 

Poe had never asked them about it, but when they got back on the Falcon that day, his eyes had lingered on Rey while she engaged the engines, and when she turned and caught him staring, something in her face told him she _knew_ he had seen: oddly enough, she looked like she wanted to cry, like she wanted to explain, but Ben had walked into the cockpit, smacked the compressor, and told both of them they were all about to get murdered, so the conversation was pushed away and never, ever revisited. 

_I can learn to be happy for you. I think. I can try to be happy for you ... and if I can’t, well. Crews don’t always have to stick together, and maybe a duo will be more successful than a trio, if the third is always watching the two and never his own back._

Rey stirs on the bed next to him, and Poe sets the stylus down, swallowing painfully as Rey makes a tiny noise in the back of her throat. She’s waking up. 

_These words will never leave this hotel room. If the next person finds this, know that as far as this sad smuggler is concerned, there’s only one star in the galaxy._ He tucks the pad back in the drawer by the bed, slides it to the back, and lets the stylus slip in with a clatter as well. Poe pushes the drawer shut, and turns around in time to see Rey stretch her little feet, holding her body tensely for a moment before releasing and opening her eyes with a small sigh of satisfaction.

“Morning,” she whispers sleepily.

“Good morning,” Poe whispers back. The sunlight streams through the window, a rare sunny day in Coruscant - it helps that they’re near the top of the capitol city, closer to the cloud line to begin with - and illuminates her lovely face, casting her freckles into relief. 

Poe drops down to his pillow and smiles at her. “Sleep well?”

“Oh Ri’ia, yes,” Rey moans and blissfully nuzzles into the plump pillow she’s clinging to. Poe laughs gently, not wanting to disturb the third smuggler still sleeping, but Rey giggles brightly and digs her toes into the silk sheets. “It’s like sleeping on a cloud,” she murmurs dreamily, her eyes half-closed with a drowsy dreaminess.

Poe wishes he could capture this moment on a holo, keep it with him forever, close to his heart where nothing could take it away. 

Then, Ben Solo rumbles awake, slinging an arm around Rey’s middle. She freezes, slightly, and smiles nervously up at Poe, but Poe shakes his head with a pained smile of his own. 

“Gods, Dameron, close the blinds,” Ben whines. “Some of us still need our beauty sleep.”

“Guess you’ll be sleeping all day then, Solo,” Poe teases even though it costs him everything, and he swings his legs off the bed to oblige his friend. Rey catches his wrist so he looks back at her, and she’s got her lower lip between her teeth, her brow creased, like she wants to say something. 

Poe tugs his wrist away from her gently, gets up, closes the blinds, and then grabs his boots where they’re abandoned.

“I’m gonna get some grub,” he announces. Ben acknowledges it with a _hmph,_ and Rey sits up slowly to watch him go, her hair a whisper-bird-nest, Ben’s arm sliding off of her slowly as she rises. “Be right back, Sunshine,” he promises to her, and her alone, because he knows she hates watching people leave. 

He feels her eyes on him long after he escapes out into the corridor, and Poe collapses against the wall, lets his heart break for about six seconds, breathes in, breathes out, and then heads for the lobby.

When he comes back, Ben’s in the ‘fresher - probably has been for ten minutes, knowing Ben - and Rey’s sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window. Poe drops the savory bread twists he found on the 97th level and rubs his back, sore from where he took a hit on their second to last mission.

“We should get going as soon as the Prince is done,” Poe comments, moving to throw some of Ben’s things into a neater pile. Rey and Poe pack more economically, thank the gods, and he only needs to grab his toiletries from the ‘fresher when Ben is done.

He’s debating just going in there and grabbing it - gods, he hopes Ben has the transparency screen cranked up - when he realizes Rey isn’t talking. Which is odd. Rey was quiet for only the first month she flew with them, and then it was like a gate had lowered and all her stored-up words had come flooding out. She sings and hums and says mostly whatever’s on her mind, and she can barter and shoot the shit with the best of them. So her not talking now is ...

Poe glances up to her, kneeling on the floor on her side of the bed as he reaches for one of Ben’s socks that have rolled under, and then he freezes. 

“Rey-” He stands, horrified, realizing what Rey’s holding in her hand.

“I saw you writing on it this morning,” Rey says softly, not looking down at him. Her eyes are on the scratchpad, covered in pages and pages of evidence of his love for her.

“I can explain,” Poe says weakly, reaching for the scratchpad, “Force, Rey, c’mon.”

“Explain then.” Rey stands, moving out of his way, and Poe grips his hair as he turns to stare at her, wreathed in light from the window. He can hear the ‘fresher still going. Small mercies.

“I wasn’t going to dump it on you,” he whispers. “I didn’t mean to dump it on you-”

“And why not?” Rey asks, voice and face hot as she waves the scratchpad. He can see his own, agonized, scratched-out words there, Taunting him. “Huh? Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because-”

“Because of _Ben_?” Her voice raises, and Poe winces, eyeing the door to the ‘fresher.

When it’s clear Ben isn’t coming out, blaster charged, primed, and pointed at Poe, he nods.

“Because of Ben,” he says. “And because of you. I don’t ... I want you to be happy, Rey. No matter what that means-”

“And you would just ... you would leave us?” Rey continues, her voice breaking, her beautiful face twisted up by sadness and anger. “Without saying _anything,_ because you’re afraid of what Ben might think.”

“I was afraid of what you both would think, and - and -”

“And _what_?”

“And your pity,” Poe adds, deflating slightly. “I was afraid of your pity, Rey. I know ... I know you’re kind. You would feel terrible if you knew that I loved you when you were in love with someone else.”

“Who says I’m in love with someone else?” Rey asks, her voice dangerously low. Dangerously hurt. _What?_

“I see you two together. I... I have eyes, Rey.”

“Ugh!” Rey throws her hands in the air, the scratchpad crumpling slightly in her hand. “You are so _difficult,_ Poe Dameron!”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Poe sinks onto the bed, wiping a hand over his eyes, praying this is a nightmare. He’d rather face the Hutts right now than for this to be real “I’m difficult. That’s me.”

“Poe, I _am_ in love with someone.” 

“Great.” Poe pinches his nose. “That’s great. Good to hear. Okay, I’m, uh, I’m gonna go get the Falcon ready, think you and Solo can be good to go in-”

“With you, you great, big, kriffing idiot!” Rey explodes, and Poe looks up, thoroughly shocked. 

“Uh-” He blinks. “What?”

“I swear to the gods, Dameron, you do not make this easy-” Rey says, thin finger pointed at his chest, where his mother’s ring burns. His eyes widen, and the galaxy narrows down for a glorious moment before:

“That’s true.” They both turn to see Ben Solo standing in the entrance to the ‘fresher, towel wrapped around his hips. He eyes them both with a smirk. “What _does_ Dameron make easy?”

“Uh.” Poe stumbles to his feet, sure that his face is beet red with the evidence of what they’ve been discussing, sure that this is the moment that Anakin Skywalker’s temper is ignited in his longtime friend. 

“Is this about how you two are in love?” Ben asks, kneeling down to grab some of his socks. “Ugh. I need to have these dry-cleaned.”

“No one dry cleans their socks, moron,” Rey snaps.

“I’m sorry, but-” Poe stares at Ben, who rolls his eyes at both of them. 

“I’ve known for like, months now. Thanks, though, guys, for keeping me in the loop. Appreciate it.” He stands, massive and dripping wet and bored, and glances at the bag sitting on the dresser, wet with condensation from the steaming bread. “Ohhhh, kriff yes, breakfast.” He snags a twist, stuffs it in his mouth, and disappears back in the ‘fresher with a jaunty wave.

“What?” Poe asks weakly, and then he turns to see Rey, who’s smiling at him, amused as all hells, and he laughs, once, short and disbelieving before something reminds him that this isn’t the time to be laughing. “Oh, kriff.”

“You can say that again.” Rey takes a step towards him, and then another.

Her lips are warm and dry against his, and she kisses him with all the enthusiasm he never let himself imagine. They kiss for a long time, eager and warm and happy, and they don’t even break apart to laugh when they hear Ben shouting at them from the ‘fresher:

“ _Did you two finally kiss? I’m in a bet with my father, fifteen credits on the line, you two!”_

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


End file.
